Retrouvailles inattendues
by Nyus-Elliot-and-Olivia
Summary: Les chemins d'Elliot et d'Olivia vont se croiser à nouveau lorsqu'une enquête de l'USV mènera à l'un des enfants Stabler . Elliot regagnera t'il la confiance de son ex-partenaire ? Olivia sera t'elle mêler sa vie d'aujourd'hui avec ce retour inattendu ? A situer dans la saison 14


25 septembre 2013 , cela fait deux ans et demi qu'il est parti , elle repense à cette terrible affaire qui a mis fin à un partenariat de 12 ans , oui cette enquête dans laquelle Jenna Fox à décidé de rendre justice a sa mère et a ouvert le feu , dans cette même salle où elle se tient désormais assise , condamnant Elliot a la tuer .

Elliot , l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant tant d'années , ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi forts à son égard , tout comme sa colère pour toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligée en choisissant de fuir . Elle savait qu'il n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il avait fait , elle avait vu son regard plein de regrets à la seconde où son doigt avait presser la gâchette et où cette foutu balle était sorti , mais aprés tout avait il vraiment le choix ? Elle savait que lui aussi devait penser aux mêmes choses qu'elle à ce moment précis , dieu sait où il se trouvait .

Depuis elle travaillait et faisait équipe avec Nick Amaro , ce flic tout droit sorti des narcotics , au caractére si diiférent de celui d'Elliot auquel elle avait eu du mal à ce faire , mais qui avait su gagner sa confiance et tout son respect au fil du temps et principalement lorsqu'il l'avait sauver d'un homme qui s'en prenait aux prostituées et qui avait tenté de l'assasiner , oui si il n'avait pas été présent ce jour-là , elle ne serait sùrement pas entrain de penser à toutes ces choses .

Peu importe , celà avais pris du temps mais elle avait peu à peu appris a vivre sans Elliot , enfin il résidait toujours dans sa tête et dans son coeur mais ce n'était plus le seul homme qui se trouvait à ces deux endroits , non , il y avait Brian depuis que le destin en avait décidé autrement , elle qui avait fait une croix sur lui face à cette histoire d'un soir il y a 13 ans , sur les conseils d'Elliot d'ailleurs , toujours lui ... mais elle était bien avec Brian c'était un homme gentil , affectueux et présent .

Nick : " Olivia ? "  
Olivia : " Quoi ? " dit elle en tournant brusquement la tête , se rendant compte qu'elle c'était laissée distraire par toutes ses pensées  
Nick : " Tout va bien ? "  
Olivia : " Oui , oui ! Tu me parlais ? "  
Nick : " Je te demandait si tu avais finis tes rapports ? "  
Olivia : " Oui je vais aller les donner à Cragen ! " dit elle en se levant  
Nick : " Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? " demanda t'il l'air soucieux  
Olivia : " Non je te l'ai dit , tout va bien ! "  
Nick : " D'accord ! " ça n'était pas la peine d'insister auprès d'Olivia Benson , ce n'était pas le genre de femme a changer d'avis

Elle s'avança vers le bureau de son capitaine , cette pièce où Elliot et elle c'était fait si souvent réprimander , seule ou à deux , ils avait beau être les meilleurs inspecteurs du capitaine Donald Cragen , ils étaient aussi ceux qui comptaient à eux deux le plus de sanctions disciplinaires , de blâmes , ou dans le cas d'Elliot , d'enquêtes des affaires internes concernant ses excès de colères envers des suspects . Mais ils étaient aussi ceux qui avaient résolu le plus d'affaires et nombre de victimes qu'Olivia continuait de côtoyer malgré l'enquête fini avaient demandés où Elliot était passer , si seulement elle le savait ...

Elle toqua à la porte de son capitaine , qui lui fit signe d'entrer , une fois la porte refermée :

Olivia : " J'ai fini mes rapports ! " dit elle en lui tendant une pile de papiers  
Don : " Merci ! Olivia ... tout va bien ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ... pourquoi ? "  
Don : " Bah tu à l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs aujourd'hui et ... enfin si tu me dit que ça va ! "  
Olivia : " Ne vous en fait pas pour moi ! " dit elle en souriant  
Don : " Très bien ! Amaro et toi vous partez à l'hôpital , ils nous ont appeler la victime c'est présenter d'elle même aux urgences ! "  
Olivia : " Une victime qui ne préviens pas la police ? "  
Don : " Elle dit qu'elle a été violée , prenez son témoignage ! "  
Olivia : " Bien à toute a l'heure ! "

Une fois dehors :

Olivia : " Nick on a une victime de viol qui s'est rendu d'elle même aux urgences , ils viennent d'appeler Cragen alors ... t'est prêt ? "  
Nick : " Oui on y va ! "

Pour une fois , le trajet ne fut pas long , ce qui était rare à New-York , Nick se gara et ils prirent tout les deux le chemin de l'accueil des urgences :

Nick : " Bonjour inspecteur Amaro et voici l'inspecteur Benson , nous sommes de l'USV ! "  
Infirmière : " Oui , elle s'appelle Kelly McAdams , la vingtaine ! "  
Olivia : " Vous l'avez examinée ? "  
Infirmière : " Oui ... écoutez ... on a des preuves qu'elle a eue un rapport sexuel dans les derniéres 24 heures mais pas de sperme ! "  
Olivia : " Vous semblez émettre des doutes sur son histoire ? "  
Infirmière : " Je n'en sais rien c'est votre métier mais ... une victime de viol qui se rend d'elle même à l'hôpital en demandant à se faire examiner je n'ai jamais vu ça , elle est dans la chambre 278 ! "  
Olivia : " Merci ! "

Olivia était du même avis que cette infirmière , en 14 ans de services à l'USV , elle n'avait jamais vu ça . Elle rentra en premier dans la chambre , voir une femme effrayait moins les victimes :

Olivia : " Bonjour je m'appelle Olivia Benson et c'est mon co-équipier Nick Amaro ... nous sommes des inspecteurs de police ! "  
Kelly : " Bonjour ! "  
Nick : " Comment vous vous sentez ? "  
Kelly : " Vu les circonstances , bien ! "  
Olivia : " Très bien , nous allons vous poser quelques questions concernant votre agression ... vous ètes d'accord ? "  
Kelly : " Allez y ! "  
Nick : " A quelle heure c'est passer l'agression ? "  
Kelly : " C'était tard dans la nuit d'hier ... aux alentours de 23 h ! "  
Olivia : " Où ça c'est passer ? "  
Kelly : " A la faculté d'Hudson , dans ma chambre ... j'étudie là-bas ! "  
Nick : " D'accord ... qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur l'homme qui vous à fait ça ? Un détail physique particulier ? "  
Kelly : " Non mais ... " commença t'elle  
Olivia : " Mais quoi ? "  
Kelly : " ... je connais son nom ! "  
Nick : " Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez celui qui vous a agresser ? "  
Kelly : " Oui ... "  
Olivia : " Qui est-ce ? "  
Kelly : " Richard Stabler ! "

Olivia sentit tout à coup le sol tourner sous ses pieds , il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce , elle entendit Nick dire à Kelly qu'elle devait venir au poste le lendemain et quelques sons encore plus lointains , plus rien n'avait de sens , jusqu'à ce que la main de Nick se pose sous son bras et l'aide a poursuivre les quelques pas suffisant pour sortir de cette anti-chambre de l'enfer ...


End file.
